


only mine

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, possessive yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke sees something he doesn’t like. He intends to make sure it doesn’t happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only mine

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from p4-yosuke-seta for some possessive Yosuke. It’s not super NSFW, but it’s something.

It shouldn’t have bothered him.

Souji hadn’t been interested in her. He’d even stated that much during their last hangout session which had ended up with them sitting entirely too close to one another. Yosuke had been pining for a while now. His patience was running thin on how much longer he could keep up the facade of a joking, cool with everything best friend/partner.

Staring at his phone, the last text he had sent Souji was nearly two hours ago now. It wasn’t like him to take so long to reply, even if it was just something simple to acknowledge he’d read it and would get back to him. Yosuke knew Souji was devoted to alot of after school things, not to mention alot of people wanted his attention.

Yosuke really wanted all of Souji’s attention though.

It was hard having to compete with girls and near-constant training sessions. The main issue lately was Rise though.

Yosuke had adored the girl when he first met her being one of her fans and all. But whenever she seemed to hone in on Souji with her feminine ways, Yosuke instantly felt like he had to pull Souji back from her grasp.

It’d been alot more difficult lately too, given Yosuke was put on more shifts at Junes. It was harder to see Souji, and he was starting to worry that maybe Souji really was becoming interested in Rise.

No, there was no way that would happen.

Still, the nagging feeling was there. When he finally exited Junes with his schoolbag slung over his shoulder at around eight in the evening, he found himself staring at his previous texts with Souji once again.

Souji had never texted him back.

Yosuke was really bad about that. If he felt like Souji was mad or ignoring him, he’d end up sending another text or two as if to test the waters. Most of the time Souji just got busy and forgot all about his phone. Still, this was really unlike him to not say anything after how..nice their hangout was yesterday.

Maybe he should just tell Souji everything. How his feelings were just more than that of being bros. He liked Souji alot..and he hated anyone else close to him in all the ways Yosuke got to be. It felt like they had something special going on and...

...There was Rise latched onto Souji.

Yosuke spotted them leaving the bookstore. Moving to try and hide behind one of the trees nearby, he bit the inside of his cheek while trying not to read too much into the situation. It was common knowledge that Rise was a touchy-feely type person-- even more so when it came to Souji.

Still, just seeing her so close-- and Souji was smiling. Did that mean that he liked having her close? He liked the smell of her designer perfume, and how she kept smiling and laughing at every little fucking thing Souji did?

No. No that was Yosuke’s spot. At least, it was in Yosuke’s mind.

Trying to figure out a good solution to the problem at hand, Yosuke pulled out his phone to quickly send a text to Souji.

_need help w homework. can i come over 2 urs?_

Yosuke quickly looked around the tree to see Souji paused in their walk through the shopping district to check his phone.

“Oh, it looks like Yosuke needs some help again with his schoolwork.”

“Ooooh Souji-kun you don’t really have to go do you? You help him with that stuff all the time! I never get to see you.” Rise almost pouted while clinging to Souji more.

“I know I’m sorry. He’s really dedicated to getting better with his studies though, so I can’t say no.”

“Aww well all right. You’re such a good person. That’s why I really like you.” Leaning up, she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek before finally withdrawing away.

Souji nodded, smiling some as he watched her step back. “Will you be okay walking home?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine! I actually need to stop by my grandma’s shop first to get a few things for her. I’ll see you later~!” With a quick wave, she walked off further into the shopping district.

_Yeah I’m heading home now. Be there in ten._

The kiss Rise gave Souji had Yosuke digging his fingers against the tree. Waves of jealousy coursed through him, and he almost barely felt when his phone vibrated with a new text.

Souji had texted him back. At least he was getting what he wanted.

Still, if Rise’s actions were any indication as to what was to come soon enough..

Yosuke hurried in the direction of the Dojima residence, careful to stay out of Souji’s sight.

\---

“So is it Math or English this time?”

Yosuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he stepped through the front doorway. “It’s uh...something else actually.”

Souji raised a brow while closing and locking the door. After letting Nanako know they’d be upstairs working, he guided them to his bedroom.

“So what is it then?” Souji closed his bedroom door as Yosuke set down his bag.

Yosuke closed his eyes for a moment. He felt..weird suddenly.

It felt like something was welling up inside of him. His heart was beating faster. His palms were sweaty. It was almost as if his mind was being controlled. A sudden flash of Rise and Souji together from earlier that evening caused him to raise a hand up and grip his forehead.

The jealousy was there, and it was very real. The intensity of it though..was alarming. It was almost as if..

“Hey partner..”

Souji tensed up a little at Yosuke’s voice. It wasn’t... _normal_.

“Yosuke?” Stepping forward quickly, Souji reached out to grab at Yosuke’s shoulder with the intention of forcing him to turn around.

Yosuke reacted quicker though. He turned and grabbed Souji’s wrist, his face still hidden under brown locks.

The room felt colder suddenly. Even with the lights on it felt darker somehow.

_Something was wrong._

“Yosuke, what the hell is going on?”

“I don’t like her with you.”

“What?”

“I don’t like anyone else close to you.”

Souji stared intently, seeing how Yosuke started to slowly raise his head and let his gaze level with grey eyes.

Brown eyes were there, but there was clearly a flash of gold flickering. It was almost unnoticeable, but Souji could sense it almost instinctively.

“I’m tired of this shit. So I’m going to be selfish for a change.”

Souji was shocked and overwhelmed by Yosuke’s sudden strength. Before he could process what was happening, he’d been backed up against the wall with a set of lips on his neck.

“Y-Yosuke-what-”

“I can’t do this anymore.” Yosuke muttered hotly against the other’s skin, dragging away the collar of his white polo to bite at his neck suddenly.

“A..ah- _why_ -” Souji couldn’t even manage to get out a proper question as he felt Yosuke running his teeth adamantly over his neck. The pain was intense from such bites, and he was too shocked to even try to move away.

This behavior was completely unlike Yosuke. But clearly there had been some underlying reason for this. It was when Souji finally opened his eyes from the pain subsiding that he saw those brown eyes staring at him intently.

“I like you Souji. I like you too much to let anyone else have you.”

Souji swallowed thickly. So that’s what Yosuke was on about.

It wasn’t as if Souji hadn’t sensed how strong Yosuke’s affection for him was. The need for more time together had been the first red flag, but it wasn’t something Souji had disliked. Yosuke meant just as much to him. The way he was looking at him almost predatory though had him reacting in a way he probably wouldn’t have if it had been anyone else.

“You like this too right partner..?” Yosuke muttered, leaning in to lick along Souji’s neck from top to bottom in a slow, languid stroke of his tongue. Shifting forward, he pressed his knee between the other’s legs. The smallest hint of surprise passed Yosuke’s features before dissolving into a smirk on his lips.

“You’re hard..so you  _do_  like this.”

“I like  _you_.” Souji breathed out in a slight pant. Just the way Yosuke had handled him was enough to get him in this stated. Yosuke’s touches and forceful marks on his neck and body only made it worse.

“Good. Then you should be fine with me saying you’re  _mine_.” Yosuke growled, forcing Souji’s head to tilt to the side once more as he began to bite the other side of his neck as well, clearly not caring how visible such marks would be in the morning.

“Is this.. _nngh_..about Rise again..” Souji shuddered as his body leaned more against Yosuke’s touch. He couldn’t help but to push down some against Yosuke’s leg that was still pressed up against his crotch.

“I  _saw_  her. She kissed your cheek and-” Yosuke lifted his head, grabbing onto Souji’s chin forcefully before dragging him in to a rough kiss.

The kiss was messy and Souji was panting throughout it as Yosuke kept touching all over him. Their tongues ran together as Yosuke raked his hands over Souji’s body, dragging his nails beneath the other’s shirt to mark against his skin further. Souji moaned loudly at how Yosuke suddenly undid his pants before shoving his hand inside, grabbing at his cock to start stroking it in time with his incessant kisses.

Yosuke was experiencing the strongest high from getting what he wanted and having such control over the situation. Souji was always over him in everything, always so perfect and in control. Not anymore. Yosuke had their perfect leader squirming between the wall and him as he jerked him off, making Souji whimper into Yosuke’s mouth as he thumbed at the tip of his cock and spread more pre-cum along his fingers in doing so.

“I’ve wanted you like this for too long now. It’s not fair you know.” Leaning back from the kiss only for a moment, Yosuke could sense Souji’s desperation to finish as the brunet felt him thrusting in time with his hand.

It was whenever Souji let out a throaty moan, grasping onto Yosuke tightly and pushing his hips into those constant strokes on his cock that Yosuke could feel the warmth of Souji’s cum covering his hand.

“No one else can touch you like this.  _Only I can have you like this_.” Yosuke spoke over Souji’s lips huskily, ensuring he saw the understanding in grey eyes before kissing him a little more softly this time. “Good.”

For once, Yosuke got what he wanted.

_~ fin._


End file.
